


Everything is Easier

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, ab/ap era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Patrick, everything is easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Easier

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this super quick FIC about patrick and joe because there is not enough joetrick in the fob tag and I love joetrick. This was done in like fifteen minutes so don't expect it to be great haha

At night, everything's better and everything makes sense. 

It's better because Joe's here with him, with Patrick, his love. He's not Joe from Fall Out Boy at night, not Joe the Guitarist, just Joe, Patrick's boyfriend. And that's better then every other title, one he's happy to hold. 

Because being with Patrick is surreal. He's kind, fiery, beautiful. He's funny in his own silly way and he's self-conscious. He's can be sarcastic and a raging ball of fire when he needs to. He can be whiny and needy, especially when he's with Joe.

He's Joe's best friend, he's everything he loves. Joe could spend an eternity with him, and he hopes to. He doesn't want anyone else, has never felt the desire to want anyone else since he and Patrick first began dating so long ago, nearly fifteen years ago.

At night, when it's just him and Patrick, everything's easier.

Patrick lets him do what he wants, let's him kiss across his skin, mouthing the freckles dotted across his body, connecting them with his tongue like they're constellations. Joe kisses him, slow and sure because they have all the time in the world, because neither of them are going anywhere.

It's so much easier to focus on Patrick, his pale pale skin, his watery ocean eyes. It's natural, comes incredibly easy, like second nature at this point, to thrust into Patrick at night, his leg hooked around his waist or him in his lap or any other way they have sex. He doesn't have to think about it really, because the only thoughts that come to mind are how gorgeous Patrick is, how much he loves him.

But maybe it's not the night that makes it easy. Maybe it's Patrick, whose given him strength and love and encouragement, give him everything he could ask for. Just his presence soothes Joe, makes the anxiety bleed out of him for a while. And because of Patrick he's not afraid to share their relationship with their fans, to talk about him with complete love in his voice. And Patrick's not afraid anymore to let them know, in fact, he encourages it, because they belong to each other and everyone should know that.

On stage it's easy too, to forget everything but the notes and lyrics for the song they're playing and Patrick. Patrick helps him get through shows, always has. And in recent years he turns to smile at him or bounces over to him when he has a break in playing and singing, kissing him gently for all the world to see. Then he pulls away with mischief and happiness in his eyes, smiling one more time at Joe before bounding over to Pete.

In public Patrick almost puts up a facade of who he is. People see him as Patrick, independent, happy, adorable, strong, and funny. Only Joe and the others know that it's a way to cover himself up. Not to say he isn't any of those things, because he's all of them, but he make sure to show those parts of himself the most. He never shows the private side of himself in public anymore, because he's gotten older, told himself he has to.

Joe doesn't really like that. Patrick should be able to be who he is. He's not Patrick the independent guy who's dominant and tough, despite the adorable appearance. He's Patrick , who thrives off of attention, loves curling up with Joe. He's Patrick, who's whiny when he doesn't get what he wants and most definitely not dominant. There's a whole other side to Patrick that people don't know and Joe loves. He does feel special to know it though.

Joe knows he and Patrick are for life. They're soulmates, in terms of lovers. It's him and Patrick against the world of people who hate them, a world of negativity that Patrick's certain can be fixed. He's Joe's ray of hope and sunshine and love. Joe loves everything about him and wouldn't dream of changing anything about him. 

With Patrick, everything is easier.


End file.
